


Don't ask stupid questions

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Binge Drinking, Gen, Looking for God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the November Challenge at VampSisters prompt "A vampire and an angel walk into a bar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ask stupid questions

Don't ask stupid questions

This was written for the November Challenge at VampSisters.  
I don't own Moonlight or its characters. I don't own Supernatural or its characters. Just letting their universes collide for a while. Set mid season 5 Supernatural and post Sonata in the Moonlight world.

 

The liquor store, now an empty shambles, mocked the angel Castiel over his failures. He had failed in his world-wide search to find Father and he failed to prevent Sam Winchester from triggering the Apocalypse.

Castiel had even failed to get completely drunk.

He willed himself to the nearest bar. Unfortunately the nearest bar was The Blue Blood, a vampire bar in Los Angeles.

When Castiel walked in, he chose a booth along the right hand wall at random. He quickly glanced at the drinks on the nearest table had and ordered 3 of the same. Castiel paid no attention to the people at at table.

Guillermo and a long legged, dark haired Claudia, a Cleaner in tight black leather, were at the nearest table with a pitcher of beer. They observed the man in a beige trench coat chug 2 pitchers of beer back to back. Guillermo spoke in the private vampire way to Claudia.

“He's definitely not a vampire. He's not human. What the hell is he?”

Claudia took another quick look at Castiel. “ He's drunk and very upset.”

Castiel ordered additional pitchers. The more alcohol Castiel consumed, the more his bad ass attitude grew. His sadness and anger also grew with each drink.

Guillermo and Claudia made sure the man was aware they are moving in his direction in a non-threatening way. Castiel sensed their attitude and let them approach. They were highly curious about him, not threatened by his nature. Claudia approached first and asked if he was OK.

“Don't ask stupid questions.” His voice was low and gravelly.

Claudia stood directly in front of Castiel. “I don't know you. I don't know if it's a stupid question or not. Don't judge me just yet.”

Her voice, challenging and confident, took Castiel by surprise. He looked deeply into the Claudia's soul. In a brief second, the angel saw her life, what she was, and why. Claudia's choices, Castiel decided, were the best she could do at the time she made them.

“True. I will not judge you. My name is Castiel. Will the two of you join me for a drink. I want to drink this place as empty as the last one.”

Castiel mellowed as Claudia and Guillermo made small talk with him and shared more drinks. He told them as much of the truth as they could understand, but they don't believe him. Castiel told them he was an Angel of the Lord and he was looking for God.

He was most definitely drunk when he told Claudia she would make a wonderful angel. She would be so beautiful and deadly and efficient in her smiting.

“Thank you.” Claudia thought there was something sspsecial about Castiel, other than him probably being nuts. He seemed to be truth and honesty and loyalty made flesh. She turned to Guillermo to make a quick joke when suddenly Guillermo had a knife sticking out of his back. A fat vampire across the room chuckled as he mumbled “Sorry.”

“Yo, lard ass!” Guillermo yelled and moved quickly toward the the aggressive vampire, but Castiel got across the room first. Castiel acted as if Claudia and Guillermo were humans in his charge.

Castiel picked up the fat vampire by the neck so tightly that he couldn't fight and tossed the vampire up against the far wall.

At that moment, Castiel's cell beeped. It had a new text message. Castiel stopped what he was doing to read it. He shook his head and attempted to overcome the immense amount of alcohol in his system and muttered to himself.

“Demons. Apocalypse. It's always something.”

Castiel went out of the back door to the long alley behind the bar.

Guillermo and Claudia, worried about Castiel's sudden change in mood, were just seconds behind him out to the alley.

By the time they got there, even with their enhanced smell and sight they could find no sign of Castiel.

“Do you think he really was . . .” Claudia wondered.

Guillermo shrugged. “We've got a hell of a story to tell Mick on poker night.”


End file.
